


Annlett Christmas: An Invitation

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Annlett - Fandom, Turn (TV 2014), Turn Washington's Spies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Major Hewlett decides to invite Anna to a party at Whitehall





	

There he was, a vision in a scarlet and silver uniform with a snow-capped wig covering his beautiful mousy hair of brown. His nearly flawless skin was a light shade pink with the tender but bitter caress of the chilled winter air.

A smile twitches across the brunette's face when she realizes that Hewlett was standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe. Putting down the pewter mugs she had been carrying, Anna takes a moment to tuck a few strands of her own hair back into her time-worn bun. Slowly and nervously Anna makes her way to his side. Her heart is thundering violently, wondering if this would be a mistake and if she should turn back now. However, the brunette was so determined to show him a sense of how ardently she felt that she could not be deterred from this course of action.

His oaken and bronze shaded eyes twinkled with light as they fixated upon the tavern-maid. A smile appears to dance across his face as he greets her. "Ah, there you are, Anna. I mean, Mrs. Str..." his words are cut off by her lips suddenly pressing against his. A startled hum of both confusion and delight escapes him before he could so much as attempt to suppress it. His hands at a loss of knowing what to do, gently outstretch to the beautiful woman and they find their way to the backs of her shoulder-blades. Gently Edmund presses into the kiss. His eyes flickering closed as if, to savor every last moment of the contact.

Anna's callous and trembling finger slowly raise to cup his well-chiseled jaw-line, slowly pulling him closer until they are pressed flat against each other. Her heart is fluttering uncontrollably within the confines of her rib-cage. Her breath unexpectedly hitches within her throat as the loving display is returned; instead of being rejected - as was her fear. A summery warm blush appears within the upper crests of her cheeks turning them a bewildering shade of crimson. This was everything she desired and more.

Fearing that the display might be considered too much public display of affection, they broke the kiss. Each of them taking a sheepish step backwards.

Anna lets out the breath that had been caught within her throat since she had dared to kiss him.

Awkwardly, Edmund immediately fumbled for something to say. The only hushed word that could cross over his now warm lips was "wow....Anna.." His eyes flicker open filled with passion and longing. He had never loved anyone or anything, save for the stars quite as much.

He clears his throat. "Ah...yes..." Hewlett tips his head upwards, recalling where he was before he was so lovingly interrupted. "Anna, I came to... uhm wish you well for the Holidays. He pauses for a moment, his heart rate exhilarating at a dizzying speed. Edmund continues, "and to ask if you would go..... with me to the Christmas party at Whitehall. That is, if you are not busy." His hands quickly find a nearby unoccupied chair to lean on.

Anna's face beams with pride at the extension of the invitation. "Aye..." she whispers in return. "It would be an honor, Edmund," she returns cheerfully.

"Wonderful. I shall pick you up this evening and shall escort you there myself," he returns.


End file.
